


When Rhodey met Susie

by JasmineBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, How is this Rhodeys life?, Pepper trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all, Pre James/Susan, Thor is clueless, Tony trying not to be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineBlack/pseuds/JasmineBlack
Summary: Susan goes to a charity function put on by by the Maria Stark Foundation. Elderly men hitting on her, grabby drunk men all make Susan wish she had not promised Harry that she would behave.





	When Rhodey met Susie

An: First of all, I do not own any of the characters, nope nope. I am just playing in this sandbox.  
Secondly, I wrote this drabble at 3 am after having this dream for 3 straight days. Hopefully it makes sense. I am not a great writer, so forgive me if this sucks.

 

Susan slides out of the grasp of some Senator/Mayor/Govenor and stalked away,letting out a low growl. Her eyes shifts around the room looking for the ones that dragged her arse here. Not finding either one of them, she takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly as she stalks to the bathroom looking for a moment of peace. 

Standing at the mirror she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear then reapplies her lipstick. Smoothing down her hands down her dress, she lets out a soft chuckle and straightens her shoulders, fortifying herself as she walks out chanting softly to herself "Do not smack anyone. Do not punch anyone." 

Her eyes wander the room looking for Harry or Luna but not finding them. She sees one of the grabby Senators walking towards her and she looks around in a panic as to whom she could possibly latch onto for a few moments to head off the guy coming towards her. Her eyes see a tall man dressed in uniform chatting with a red head woman, a tall blonde male and a brunette male. Grinning she makes a bee line to the 3 of them sliding up close to the man in uniform and presses close to him, waving her hand at the bartender trying to get his attention. Looking over her shoulder she sees the guy still heading her way as the guy she cozys up to finally looks at her.

Susan prays to the gods that this guy is not married or came here with anyone as she slides her arm around his waist and gives him a blinding smile before leaning over and stating softly " Please do me a favour. I promised my friends I would behave but if I have one more old man "accidentally" brush his hand against my arse or talk to my breasts I will end up punching or killing them." 

The guy snorts into his drink,grinning at her and twisting his body slightly so he can snake an arm around her and tugging her closer before leaning down slightly and whispering in her ear " We can't have that now can we. Stick close and we'll protect you. Besides, you are a bit too pretty to be hauled off to jail. Now Tony on the other hand, we can have him take your place in jail although I am unsure if Pepper would like it."

Susan laughs softly and relaxes against him, grinning and ordering her drink.


End file.
